Special events
The following is a list of special events for Wander Over Yonder. Special premieres Episode premieres as part of a larger theme on Disney Channel and Disney XD. 'Series preview and premiere' On August 16, 2013, "The Picnic" was first aired as a series preview after the premiere of Phineas and Ferb's "Mission Marvel". The series officially premiered on September 13, with "The Greatest" and "The Egg". From March 31 - April 3, 2014, the show aired on Disney XD as a weeklong event promoting the channel as the new home of the series. It started with the first airings of the episodes "The Hero" and "The Birthday Boy". 'Monstober' Throughout the month of October 2013, Disney aired Halloween-themed episodes for many of its series programs. The episodes aired throughout this month are "The Pet", "The Prisoner" and "The Bad Guy". For 2013, the game "Haunted Hunt" was released, featuring the cast of characters from several current Disney Channel shows. In 2014, although the show moved to Disney XD, the episode "The Gift II: the Giftening" aired October 4th on Disney Channel before premiering on Disney XD. 'JaNEWary' Throughout the month of January, Disney aired new episodes of its various shows to start the new year off. The episodes aired throughout this month are "The Ball" and "The Bounty". On the first day of the month of January 2014, Disney aired a "Best of 2013" all-day marathon showing most notable episodes first aired throughout 2013. Fa-La-La-Lidays As part of it's Holidays event between November and December, disneychannel.com prominently features holiday and Christmas themed games and episodes. In 2013, several games featured the cast of characters. These games were: Snowman-O-Rama and Disney Channel Holiday Starglobe. Also, during the event disneychannel.com revealed "presents" once a week. On the week before Christmas it released several show themed downloadable tree decorations. Wander Over Yonder's decoration was a rocking Sylvia ornament. Holiday Log Jam ''' Throughout the month of December 2014, Disney XD hosted its first annual Christmas programming block, Holiday Log Jam. During this block, special holiday themed episodes aired. The first Christmas episode of the series, "The Gift", aired during this block. '''Animacation Throughout Summer 2014, Disney XD hosted a summer event, Animacation. During this event, various Disney Channel and Disney XD animated shows have new episodes aired. The event started June 9, 2014. It takes place every weekday from 10:00 A.M. - 1:00 P.M. During this event, two promotional music videos aired for Wander Over Yonder: Disney XD 2014 Summer Anthem and Animacation Wander Theme. 'Disney Channel's Frozen Summer Weekend' From July 18-20, 2014, Disney Channel's Frozen Summer Weekend will start on Friday, July 18 at 8pm with a night of premieres, hosted by Olaf from Frozen (voiced by Josh Gad) (8-10PM ET/PT), new episodes will be of Dog with a Blog, Girl Meets World, Phineas and Ferb, and Wander Over Yonder. The Wander Over Yonder episodes are "The Hero" and "The Birthday Boy". On Saturday, July 19, (8PM-10PM) will be a Frozen sing-a-long to six Frozen songs. Then on Sunday, July 20, 26 Disney stars will sing the Frozen song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" and will debut on Disney Channel at an unknown time for now. Marathons / Weeklongs Consecutive and weeklong airings of many Wander Over Yonder episodes. 'Wander Guide to the Galaxy Week' From November 4-8, 2013, Disney Channel broadcast the currently aired Wander Over Yonder episodes so far. This is the first weeklong marathon. 'Winter Wander What?! Week' From December 9-13, 2013, Wander Over Yonder episodes started airing on Disney XD. This event aired as part of Disney XD's annual "Winter Wonder What?!" programming block. 'All Weekend Long XD-Athon ' From May 24 to May 25, 2014, A plethora Wander Over Yonder episodes was broadcasted on Dinsey XD. It started with the first airing of the episodes "The Greatest" and "The Egg". 'Show Me The Shark' From July 18 to July 20, 2014. A weekend long event held on Disney XD consisting of "sharked themed" episodes. The aired episodes all over the weekend were "The Party Animal" and "The Fancy Party" 'Yonderful Week Of Wander' A Wander-centered marathon which aired on August 4, 2014 at 6:30am on Disney XD in Canada. 'Love vs Hater Intergalactic Matchup Marathon' A marathon focused on Wander and Lord Hater's perspective that was broadcast on September 7, 2014 at 10:00am on Disney XD in Canada. 'I Heart Hater Marathon' A Lord Hater-centered marathon that played in March 14th, 2015 at 8/9 central. Category:Events Category:Lists Category:Marathons Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD